Angels Among Us
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: Help comes in all shapes and sizes...and all forms. Sometimes, not all angels have returned to heaven from which they came, and remain on Earth. Kakashi finds such an angel as the thread of fate starts with his father and a young Iruka...
1. Answer to My Prayer

I don't own Naruto. Never have and never will.

I wrote this a while back…I think it was around January or February (2009), in the KakaIru LJ community. I believe there was a challenge to write a story from a song, and I chose "Angels Among Us".

It's more of a series of four one-shots than a chaptered story, though they can sort of go together.

Found it while going through the stories I have yet to revamp, and figured I should share it.

Only warnings…there's KakaIru, but only really at the end. Up until the last chapter, it's barely even a 'friendship'. That means guy/guy. That means, if that's not your cup of tea, don't read.

* * *

**Angels Among Us**

Chapter 1: Answer to My Prayer

Seven year old Iruka Umino was excited. He had just scored the highest in his class on the last test. Usually, he scored with the 'average' students, in the middle of the grading curve.

But today, he had managed to pull up to the top.

He wanted to tell his parents as fast as he could. They weren't on a mission, today, which made it even better!

The short boy with brown hair pulled into a topknot giggled as he ran as fast as he could.

Why, oh why, did home have to be so far away?

Iruka paused when he saw the woods. They surrounded the academy, and he once went with his father down a path through there to get to the academy on time when the family had been running late for a school event.

The child stared at the woods. They were big, and they were wide…trees blocked the sunlight from getting through, and there were all sorts of bushes and shrubs that littered the ground.

But…there was a shortcut through there.

Iruka smoothed out his slightly rumpled white t-shirt, brushed off his navy blue capris, and grabbed his knapsack tighter.

It _would_ be faster to take the shortcut…

Iruka nodded, his mind made up. He would take the shortcut. His parents had once told him not to take it when they weren't with him…but that was a year ago, when he first entered the academy. He was seven, now! He could totally navigate through the woods!

The boy beamed, and dashed into the wooded area. Now, he would get home in no time, and he could tell his parents all about his good grade!

* * *

Iruka didn't know how long he had walked, but he was certain he already passed the tree he stood near. Twice.

The boy frowned and scratched at the scar that ran horizontally across the bridge of his nose. _Odd…I should have been home by now…did I wander off the path?_

It seemed likely, but…he had seen his father take it, before! He had gone on it!

Iruka looked around.

Nothing looked familiar. With a start, he realized that the shortcut they had taken that one time didn't really have a path. His father, being a Chuunin, had been able to navigate the forest on the skills he had learned as a ninja.

Iruka bit his lip, then shook his head. _I…I'm a ninja, too! In training, but…a ninja! I can navigate this forest! _

With a new resolve, he marched diligently onward.

But with each step, he became more uncertain.

He could hear the sounds of animals and insects, but the only crunching was done by his own feet that stepped on branches or leaves.

Occasionally, something would rustle near him, or some creature would dart out in front of his path.

Twice over, he had nearly stepped on a snake that he thought was a branch.

Iruka yelped as the bushes to his left rustled, and he pulled out a wooden shuriken with a shaky hand. "C-come out! I'm n-not scared!"

It might have sounded more threatening if, one, he held a real weapon (hey, he was only seven, and the younger kids didn't get real weapons to hold onto at that age)…and two, his voice hadn't been shaking.

Luckily, it was just a rabbit, which darted across the 'path' and into another set of bushes.

Iruka put the wooden shuriken back in his pocket…then thought better of it and kept it in his hand.

He had lost count of how many times he jumped at anything that moved.

The wind once rustled the tree leaves, and he spent at least five minutes crouched on the ground with his back to a tree trunk and brown eyes wide with fear.

Until he realized it had just been the wind.

Iruka gulped and wiped his eyes. No…he wouldn't cry. He was a big boy! He was a ninja (in training). They didn't cry!

The leaves shuffled again, and some on the ground picked up, as the wind blew through.

Iruka trembled and looked around. It wasn't as easy to see as it was when he had first started. Just how long had he been in the woods? He didn't have a watch, and he couldn't see the sun's position through the trees.

Not that it mattered, since he didn't know much about navigation and survival skills just yet. The first year at the academy had been the very basics, and training of the body to grasp the motor skills it took to balance correctly and move in the right ways.

He only knew a few things about navigation…but nothing he knew would help, since he couldn't see the sun.

In fact, Iruka didn't even know what direction he was headed in.

He thought he had been headed straight for his house…but if that was so, he would have arrived already.

It was still perfectly light out when he started.

And now…

Now, the sun was obviously setting.

The shadows were increasing, and his eyes had to adjust slightly to the slowly diminishing light.

Iruka sniffled, then stopped. _Maybe…I should go back. If I retrace my steps, then I should get back to the street, at least. I'll be late in getting home, but at least I won't be lost._

At the academy, they had taught them a basic rule of survival…if you got lost or separated, you stayed where you were.

But there was a problem with that rule.

Nobody knew Iruka was in the woods.

It was rare that a mission would be run in the woods by the academy…in his year at the school, he had never seen any ninja around the building except for the staff.

His parents could file for a team to find him if he went 'missing', but that would not only take time, but again, led back to the first problem.

Nobody knew he was there.

Iruka wiped his eyes, then turned around with a determined look. He would just go back the way he came, and then take the long way home.

* * *

There was barely a glow in the sky, which meant the sun had almost gone down completely. Iruka guessed it was around seven at night. He was hungry, his toes were cold, and he had scratches from where he had tripped and fallen over a rock he missed due to the increasing darkness or a branch that whipped around and smacked him.

A rustle in the bushes made him throw his shuriken into it…then, he gave a yelp and fell onto his backside as about five birds flew out of the bushes.

They arced towards him, then flew upwards and into the canopy.

Iruka sat on the ground as he trembled. He wasn't about to go searching through the bush for his wooden toy…not a chance. What if there was something else in there?

The shadows cast sinister shapes in the woods. More than once, Iruka thought he had seen a pair of eyes that watched him.

Iruka shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. He hadn't managed to find his way back out of the woods, either. _I followed my trail…but I'm still here…_

It had been easy to track his own trail. He was only seven, but a ninja in training. Thus, he found all the broken branches and scuffed rocks he had upturned on his first trek in.

However, unbeknownst to him, he hadn't hit the lesson yet on telling the difference between the marks animals made as they crashed through the woods, and marks that scared little ninja-in-training made.

A sob tore out of Iruka's throat.

All light had gone away, now…it wasn't complete darkness, but he was terrified. He didn't want to be there. He wanted to be at home, in the embrace of his mom.

Iruka pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs as he scooted over to the base of a tree.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried. Not only had he not found his way out, but now he was even more lost than before. There was no way he would be able to get to the academy or back home…or even to the street parallel to the woods.

He jumped at every call of an animal, or a hoot of an owl. He prayed there weren't any bears in the woods, but he didn't rule that out.

Iruka hiccupped. _I'll never get home…something will kill me before I get found! I don't know where I am…I want mom…_

"Hey, now…what's with the tears?"

Iruka nearly jumped out of his skin, but just sniffled and looked up with a pale face.

It was a tall man with broad shoulders. He must have been old, because his hair was a silver-white color, and stuck out all over the place. He wore a flak jacket over a white t-shirt, and under the t-shirt was the standard issue long sleeve navy shirt for Chuunin and Jounin. He had on a standard pair of pants, too, also navy in color. His shins to ankles were wrapped, and he had on a pair of black shinobi sandals. There was a thigh pouch strapped to one leg, and he probably had another equipment pouch in the back.

Iruka whimpered, but recognized the Konoha hitai-ate tied around the man's forehead. He wiped his eyes. "A-are you a ninja?"

"Yup," the man smiled softly at the boy. "It's odd to find someone in the woods, here. What are you doing out here, and so late?"

Iruka whimpered. He didn't want to appear to be a crybaby to someone that was at least on a Chuunin level, but he couldn't help it. "I…I'm lost…I tried to take the shortcut from the academy…but now I can't even get back!"

The man knelt down and rested a hand on Iruka's shoulder. "Easy, there. No worries, kiddo. I'll help you get out of here."

"R-really?" Iruka sniffled, and looked up hopefully.

"Yep! Come on. I'll show you how to get out of the woods."

Iruka looked at the hand for a split second, then took it and let the man help him to his feet. "My parents are probably worried…is it far?"

"Mm…nope, not really. We should be out in no time. Watch your footing, though. It's dark."

Iruka bobbed his head in a nod. He watched in awe as the man barely even made a sound when he walked. "You must be an awesome ninja, sir! I can't even hear your footsteps! I make too much noise…"

The man laughed. "No worries…you're still young. You'll learn all about stealth."

Iruka frowned. "But I can't be a very good ninja if I get lost in the woods…"

The man gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, it happens to the best of us. You aren't a ninja yet, anyway. Failure is a learning experience. But you have to learn to accept your failures, no matter how big they are."

Iruka thought he detected a hint of sadness in the man's voice. "Are you okay, mister?"

"Hmm?"

"You got all sad…"

The man's blue-gray eyes softened as he gazed at the child. "I've made some big mistakes in my life…some of which are hard to get over. You're training to be a ninja, right? Don't ever give up. No matter what happens."

Iruka felt like there was some deeper meaning to these word, but he still just smiled brightly and replied, "I won't give up! But…if you hadn't come along just now…"

"Someone would have. I just got there, first."

Iruka bit his lip. "Mom is gonna be mad…I wasn't supposedta take the shortcut in the woods…"

The man smiled. "Hey, were you listening? Everyone makes mistakes. That's how we learn. But you have to learn to move on from your mistakes, too, instead of dwelling on them."

Iruka scrunched up his nose. "I get it, but at the same time, I don't get it."

The man laughed. "You'll understand when you're older."

Iruka pouted. "I'm not a little kid."

"Never said you were, kiddo."

Iruka scowled. "Not 'kiddo'! I'm Umino Iruka! I'm gonna be an awesome ninja one day, just like my parents!"

A fond smile spread on the man's face. "You look up to them, huh…"

"Course! They're awesome ninja!"

The man glanced at the dark sky through the trees. "I have a son. I think he used to look up to me, too…"

"Used to?"

The man sighed sadly. "I hurt him. I was so absorbed in myself and my shame, my remorseful feelings after having made a huge mistake…that I hurt him. I did something I can never take back. And I know he suffered because of it."

Iruka frowned thoughtfully. "Didn't you say just now to move on from mistakes? Is that why you told me?"

The man gave a nod. "You're perceptive. Yes. It was a difficult decision to make, what led to my mistake. I still don't believe I made the wrong choice, however. I'm _glad_ I made that choice. But the aftermath…I couldn't handle it. And so…I hurt him."

Iruka tilted his head to the side in thought, then smiled up at the man. "So, how bout you just talk to him! You're talk'n to me! And you're really nice, mister! I'm sure your son would understand that you didn't meanta hurt him!"

A small smile crossed the man's face. "I don't know if an apology can make up for it. After my first mistake…hurting my son was the biggest one I ever made. And I didn't even realize it until later."

Iruka stuck out his tongue. "Like I said, just _talk_ to him!"

"I don't think he'd want to see me…"

"Pfft. I get angry at my folks sometimes. Cause they make me eat my veggies, or tell me to go to bed early. But we make up, cause we love each other. You're a family, so _there_."

The man chuckled. "You're a good kid, Iruka. I hope you keep that big heart of yours despite the challenges of being a ninja. It won't be easy."

"I can take on anything! Well…except maybe the woods…" Iruka grinned sheepishly.

Another laugh. "I hope you keep that innocence of yours."

"Eh?"

The man pointed. "We're out of the woods."

Iruka looked up…and sure enough, they had emerged out of the woods, and were actually along the path that led to his front steps. "When did…?"

Before Iruka could get in another word, he saw his mother come out of the house and run up to him.

"Iruka-chan!" the woman threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Where have you _been_!? We were so _worried_! Your father is out looking for you, and…! Goodness, you're cold! And what's with these scrapes…?"

Iruka smiled at his mother despite his tears. "I'm okay, mom! Cause this nice man helped me!"

The woman blinked a couple of times as she followed Iruka's finger.

Iruka looked from the old man that had led him home to his mother. "See? I got lost in the woods cause I wantedta get home quick cause I got a good grade, and this kind old man found me and led me home!"

The woman ran a hand through his hair with an odd expression on her face. "Iruka-chan, hun…there's nobody there."

Iruka blinked a couple of times. "Huh? But he's standing right here, mom…" He glanced over at the man.

The man just smiled at him, then held up his hand in either a greeting or a goodbye, his eyes soft. "Take care of yourself, Iruka. You're a good kid. And maybe, someday, my son and I will be able to talk."

Iruka blinked, which caused a couple tears to fall, but gave a nod. He looked over at his mother, who was fussing over him.

When he looked back at the spot the man had once been, there was nothing but the wind.

"Come on inside…you must be chilled completely. And we have to clean out those scrapes. But you're in trouble. We told you not to take that woodland path…it's large, and…"

"I know, mom. I'm sorry. I'll do better next time and just be patient," Iruka stated.

The woman gave him a kiss on the forehead, then took his hand. "Come along, then. I'll make you some hot cocoa."

"Mom…" Iruka glanced back at the spot on their walkway where the man had just been standing moments before. He swore that his hand that had been in the man's the entire walk back was still warm.

"Yes, hun?" the woman opened the door to the house and let the two inside.

Iruka frowned in thought. "He really was there. A silver-haired old man took me home."

The woman looked at her son a moment, then gave him a hug. She knew there was no way her son could have made it out of those woods on his own…it was a large place, and they had only gotten to the academy quickly that day because her husband had been carrying Iruka, and they had run through the forest.

She also knew the look in her son's eyes…he wasn't lying. A part of her was slightly afraid…but another was grateful. "Maybe he was an angel."

Iruka stared at her in awe. "An angel…came to _me_?" He looked at his hand. "But…he was _real_…"

"To you, he was…that's how angels work, I suppose. It's a mysterious thing."

Iruka touched the palm of his hand, then curled his hand into a fist with a smile that lit his entire face. "I was scared, then…I thought it'd never get home, and…he just appeared. Took my hand…talked to me…calmed me down."

The boy placed his fist over his heart, then whispered. "Thank you, mister angel."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. A Kind Word from a Stranger

This chapter, too, is Pre-Series. If it's not obvious, I've named the chapter titles after lines in the song. This isn't a songfic, just inspired from a song, instead.

Japanese to English:

Sensei = Teacher

* * *

Chapter 2: A Kind Word from a Stranger

It was a cool, chilly autumn day that a tall, silver-haired teen stood at the Memorial Stone.

His left eye was covered by his hitai-ate, and his right eye and a little skin around it was the only part of his face exposed as the rest was covered by a dark mask that matched the color of the sleeveless ANBU shirt he wore. The rest of his garb was standard ANBU material…a special chest protector, arm and leg guards, and black sandals.

His mask was set on the side of his head more than to cover his face so he could gaze at the Stone.

Kakashi Hatake was only sixteen…he had been a ninja for eleven years. And, he had joined ANBU shortly after the Kyuubi attack two years ago.

Two years…

It had really been that short a time?

It had really only been two years since he lost the last person that was precious to him?

Kakashi's visible eye softened. _Sensei…_

To him, someone who grew up since the age of eight with no father, his teacher _was_ like his father. Especially after Obito died.

Kakashi still cursed himself for that…for it to take him that long to realize that teammates were more important than the mission.

Just like his father had acted upon.

Kakashi traced some of the names on the stone.

Obito Uchiha.

Rin

Minato Namikaze.

But there was no entry for Sakumo Hatake.

Of course there wouldn't be one…he didn't die in the line of duty.

He committed seppuku and killed himself out of shame.

Kakashi's visible eye drooped a bit. _And it took Obito to make me realize teammates were important, that dad was right, and……_

He swallowed against a lump in his throat. _…it was his death that made it all the more real. Sometimes, I think…if we hadn't gone back for Rin that day, maybe he would still be alive. But, no…he would have gone back and then I would have lost both of them at once._

Kakashi drew back his shaky hand. He could feel the dampness behind his covered eye, and smiled sardonically. "Crying already? You always were a crybaby."

The whistle of the wind and the tears in his left eye were his only answer.

Kakashi took a deep breath, then let it out. _They're really gone…and I couldn't protect Rin. I…failed._

The ANBU bowed his head. He had joined the ANBU squad to help out more…but in doing so, he wasn't able to stay close to Rin, who had been assigned a different team for a mission.

Only one member of that team came back, and it wasn't Rin.

Kakashi frowned. _I had promised…promised Obito. His dying wish…for me to protect Rin. But I failed. I…wasn't able to protect her. I couldn't do anything for sensei, either. It's funny…but I'm……I don't know what this feeling is. But…I…didn't even get to say goodbye to either of them. _

He had seen Obito's death…and he had seen Minato's death. But he hadn't been there for Rin's. And, he couldn't get to his sensei in time to even look at the light behind those blue eyes one more time before they closed for eternity.

Kakashi's hands clenched into fists as tears stained into the fabric under his hitai-ate from his left eye and there was a cold, hollow feeling in his chest.

Before he could unleash anything at himself or the area around him, he heard the 'crunch' of footsteps on leaves.

It was a boy…maybe one that had just become a teenager recently. He was a little short for his age, and wore a white t-shirt and pants over fishnet. There was a hitai-ate of the Leaf around his forehead, and his brown hair was pulled back into a topknot.

Kakashi prepared to leave…he didn't want to be there when someone else that had lost a friend or family member broke down.

But, to his surprise, the young teen just smiled, albeit sadly, and knelt by the stone.

There were no tears, no words…just a resigned look and a fond smile.

Kakashi tilted his head slightly in curiosity.

Even more surprising was when the boy spoke.

"My parents died fighting against the Kyuubi. I looked up to them so much…and I never realized how good I had it until they were gone," the teen stated softly.

Kakashi didn't know why he stuck around and listened. But something kept him rooted to the spot.

The youth traced a couple of names. Both had the surname 'Umino'. "For a year, I would come here…every day, even. I would rant, rave, cry……it was lonely. They were gone, and they weren't coming back."

Again, Kakashi said nothing. Was the kid talking to him, or to himself?

"I thought I had lost my family…that I had nothing left. I played pranks and jokes in school…because it got people to see me. I would always think…why me? Why did _my_ parents have to die? Why did _my_ parents have to leave me? My other classmates still had their parents…"

Kakashi could understand that feeling. It was what he felt often. Why did it have to be his team that was taken away? His friends…his teacher and mentor…even his own father.

"The other kids would talk to me only because they felt sorry for me. I knew that, but I didn't object. But I would still come here and wonder…why did the Kyuubi take my family away? My parents…they didn't even get to see me graduate…"

The youth made a choked noise, then took a shaky breath and let it out.

Then, to Kakashi's surprise, the boy stood up.

"But, you know?" the youth tilted his head towards the sky. There were tears in his brown eyes, but a fond smile on his face. "They're still with me. In my heart…in my mind…they're with me. Maybe they're even watching. Or maybe…they're angels, now."

Kakashi quirked a brow.

A small chuckle from the youth came as he wiped his eyes. "I bet I sound completely loopy. But…last year, when I was here……Sandaime-sama came over. He told me something important. Something I'll never forget."

Kakashi couldn't help but feel drawn to the upcoming words.

"That everyone in Konoha has the 'will of fire'. That we're all family because if it. I thought about that…he said that it's what allows us to protect Konoha, but I realized…there's more to it."

The wind rustled the leaves on the ground as it blew by.

Kakashi stood, gaze on the youth.

Said youth just smiled up at the sky. "I realized…I couldn't do anything to help my parents in the fight. I couldn't protect anyone, then. How could I have this 'will of fire' if I was too weak to do anything? But then…I figured…my flame is still small. It can grow. Maybe I can't protect anyone, now, but I can when I'm older. Maybe I won't even be able to protect anyone 'till I'm twenty!"

Kakashi tilted his head a bit as he took in the words.

A deep breath from the youth, then an exhale. "It wasn't my fault I couldn't protect them. They were strong. They were ninja of Konoha. Or maybe they still are, cause they're alive in me."

The youth turned around and smiled brightly at Kakashi. "They're still my family. But so is the rest of Konoha. Even the kid the Kyuubi was sealed into…and even you. I don't know you, but you're family."

Kakashi stared at him in shock.

Brown eyes closed happily, and formed twin 'n' shapes as his smile grew. "I could spend all the time I want, moping around here or crying over everything…but they wouldn't want that, and that would be ignoring my family that I have, now. You, Sandaime-sama, even my team and old classmates…even Naruto. And the ones that aren't even born, yet! They're all my family. All my precious people."

Kakashi was shocked to the core by the boy's words. How could someone so young be so wise? The boy, upon first glance, looked like a joke of a ninja…dressed in a white outfit, with a moronic expression on his face…

Brown eyes opened, and the smile softened. "They're your precious people, too. Maybe we failed before, but…we learn from our mistakes. That's how we grow. I'll get stronger and protect my family…protect Konoha. If I die in the process…then I'll just be reunited with those family members that aren't in Konoha any longer. But as long as I live…the memories of the dead are strong, but the chance to make memories with the living are even stronger."

Kakashi visibly started as his eye widened. He hadn't even thought of it like that. In fact, one reason he joined ANBU was because there weren't many relationships in there…most took their jobs seriously, and kept to themselves. Less of a chance of being hurt when someone died.

The older teen shook his head mentally. _But this kid…_

His left eye leaked tears again, but he didn't feel sad.

In fact, the hollow feeling had left. He felt…warm.

Warmed by this boy's words.

Warmed by the determination and resolution.

The boy knew that death was a possible outcome, but was still determined to live.

The boy knew that he would make mistakes, but was ready to live with that.

But, more than anything, the youth had lost irreplaceable people…people he couldn't protect…yet didn't wallow in sorrow. Instead, he picked himself up and moved right along.

Kakashi stared in awe at the youth.

The boy dusted off his pants, then beamed at Kakashi. "Though, _you_ would probably end up protecting _me_…what with you being in ANBU and I'm just a Genin."

Kakashi just blinked.

The young teen chuckled and scratched at the scar on his nose. "Sorry if I interrupted your thoughts or anything. I'm told I have a big mouth."

Kakashi found a smile work its way to his lips, though they were covered by his mask.

A chime echoed in the distance, and the youth started.

"Aw, crud! I gotta meet up with my team!" The kid nearly jumped. "They're gonna be _pissed_ if I'm late! See ya!"

"Wait!" Kakashi didn't know why he spoke at first, and was surprised when the boy paused and turned around.

A cute look of confusion painted the young teen's face. "Huh?"

"Why…why did you speak to me?"

The confusion on the kid's face stayed for a few moments as he computed what he was being asked…then, he gave the older teen a thousand-watt smile. "Do I need a reason to help someone?"

Kakashi was so startled that he couldn't find any words to say, and was only able to watch the back of the boy as the youth ran off to join with his team.

_It's big._

Kakashi blinked a couple of times. _When he stepped in front of me to get to the stone…was his back that big, before? _

The ANBU gazed at the sky a moment, then back at the stone.

_"Do I need a reason to help someone?"_

Kakashi smiled softly. "No…you don't need a reason." He tilted his head a bit. He could almost hear the voice of Obito shouting "told you so" in the back of his mind.

Kakashi chuckled, then turned around to head back to the village. _Precious people and family……I don't know who that kid was, but I'm glad he came along. _

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. In Our Time of Need

Timeline is sometime after Sasuke leaves (and thus the 'rescue' team was sent after him) and before Naruto is picked up and trained by Jiraiya after he recovers from his injuries.

This chapter gets a little more into slight KakaIru if you squint hard enough. When I wrote it, it was more of a budding friendship.

* * *

Chapter 3: In Our Time of Need

He took the back streets, only because he didn't want to deal with passing people on the main roads of Konoha. But, even so, Kakashi had to pass a few people here and there.

Not that they paid any attention…he was just another (strange) Jounin.

Kakashi didn't pay any attention to them, but that was mostly because he was absorbed within his own mind and heart. He had just visited the Memorial Stone after the catastrophe of a mission that was an attempt at bringing Sasuke back.

Kakashi paused in his steps. He had the Sharingan, but he couldn't predict it.

Part of his friend was with him, but he couldn't give him advice.

The Jounin felt his shoulders slump. He had stood at the Memorial Stone for at least a couple hours, with no answer forthcoming.

How could it have happened? Shouldn't he have seen this coming?

They were under _his_ command…and, once again, he failed them.

How many times was he going to repeat the same mistakes?

Suddenly, he didn't feel like returning home just yet.

Kakashi leapt up onto one of the rooftops, then glanced in another direction.

Konoha Hospital…

He didn't even have the guts to visit Naruto.

Kakashi chuckled, yet there was no humor. _I fail them as a leader, and I can't even bring myself to visit. I heard he's awake and doing better, but…_

All he could think about was the boy's state when he found him at the Valley of the End. At first, he had thought that Naruto was dead…the way he just lay there, eyes closed, so still…

Unlike the energetic ball of energy that he knew of.

It had been both a relief and a shock when the blond had woken up on the way back to Konoha.

And he hadn't been able to say a word. Would he have even been able to?

Kakashi didn't know.

If the medic hadn't asked…

And yet, he still hadn't been able to say it.

Perhaps Naruto felt that he failed…but Kakashi knew who the one that really failed was.

It was him.

"Are you going in?"

Kakashi almost jumped.

Almost.

Instead, he turned around and blinked with his visible eye. He didn't even realize that his feet had brought him to the hospital. He must have stood out there, by the gates, for some time if someone was inquiring…

No, not just someone…

Of all the people Kakashi didn't want to see, Iruka Umino was one of them.

He knew how close Iruka was to Naruto…that relation had caused quite a stir during the nominations of teams for the past Chuunin exam.

Iruka was empty-handed, and had most likely just come out of the hospital.

Kakashi averted his gaze. _He has no real connection with the recent mission, but even __**he**__ found the ability and time to visit Naruto. I have the time, but I can't even step inside…_

Iruka spoke again, "If you're not going in…do you want to get some ramen?"

Kakashi blinked, then stared at him. Then, he frowned and scoffed. "I'm not a charity case…"

Iruka took on a slightly affronted, and obviously hurt, look. "I never said you were. But, if you don't want to…"

Kakashi sighed. Why did he take out his bad mood on someone that didn't deserve it? He was really bringing in the 'lame' points, it seemed. "I'm just not hungry…"

"Hmm…perhaps a walk, instead, then?"

Kakashi stared at the Chuunin. _Why is he being so persistent? It's not like we're really 'friends'…are we? _Something in his memory stirred…from ten years ago, a boy with a topknot talking about family…

The Jounin shook that thought off. _Why am I reminded of a random encounter?_ Even more so, he didn't know why he agreed to go on the walk. "Alright."

Iruka smiled.

* * *

It had been a silent journey so far…there were a few people that roamed the park, but it was fairly empty due to the early hour.

Kakashi still wondered why he had agreed to it. Didn't he want to stay _away_ from other people? Honestly, what was it about the Chuunin that made him feel so relaxed right away?

Iruka watched the wind glide through the leaves for a while, then decided not to beat around the bush. "Naruto seems to be in good spirits."

Of everything that could have been said, that wasn't what Kakashi expected.

He expected some comment on the weather, perhaps, to act as if nothing had happened…

He expected an accusation of some sort on how he let Naruto get into that condition, how he managed to lose Sasuke, and how it took a disaster for Sakura to decide to buck up.

Or even a nasty word at his ability to be a team leader, what with how it all turned out in the end.

An optimistic comment was _not_ what he expected.

Then again, he hadn't been able to accurately predict anything lately, had he?

"Mm."

Iruka glanced at the depressed Jounin, then turned his gaze back ahead. "I hear Sakura was taken in as Tsunade-sama's apprentice."

"Mm." Yes, he had heard of that, too. News traveled fast in a ninja village, after all.

"She's always been bright…you must be proud. I mean, one of your students has gone to Tsunade-sama for training, our Godaime, and the other has already had some training under Jiraiya-sama."

Kakashi stopped in his tracks. "_Proud_?"

Iruka halted as well with a puzzled expression. "Well…yea."

"_Proud_ that I couldn't teach them a single thing, so that all three of them had to look elsewhere for their training?"

"I didn't mean…"

"_Proud_ that Sasuke used the technique _I taught him_ to put a _hole_ through his _teammate_?"

"That's not…"

Kakashi couldn't help his rant. It had been building since he found Naruto at the Valley of the End. Anger, despair, hurt, loss…the feeling that he had, once again, failed. The thought that perhaps he should just resign entirely before he failed yet _another_ group of people that looked to him for guidance.

"_Proud_ that I all but ignored Sakura's latent potential?"

Iruka frowned. "It isn't…"

"_Proud_ that I got there too late?"

Iruka stopped his protests, and just stood there.

Kakashi was on a roll. "_Proud_ that, because I taught her virtually nothing, all Sakura could do when Sasuke left was threaten to _scream_? If she had gone with Shikamaru, she would have been _killed_. Shikamaru had minor injuries, Kiba was in near critical condition with a stab wound to his abdomen, Neji and Chouji were almost _dead_ when they were brought in, and Naruto had a _Chidori_ thrust through his _chest_ because of _my student_!"

Still, Iruka said nothing.

Kakashi went on. "I couldn't stop him! How can I be proud? Proud of Naruto, maybe, even though the mission failed, but…proud of Sakura for finally growing up, but…I can't even think of them as my students anymore! Maybe they never were, from the start!"

He didn't know why he continued to rant to this man. He didn't even know why he had spoken, in the first place. All he knew was that, now, he couldn't stop.

"How can I be so proud when it was my failure that drove them to this? My failure that pushed Sasuke away! I couldn't stop that…I should have known it was coming! When he and Naruto fought shortly after Tsunade-sama came back…I should have _known_!"

Iruka remained silent.

"Instead, my negligence created this situation! Two of my students…my subordinates…the people I should have been trying with all my might to protect…just tried to _kill each other_. And the third was useless throughout the entire thing! Because of my failure to teach them!"

Kakashi trembled, but he didn't know why. Frustration? Pain? Anger? Sorrow?

He couldn't tell.

But, he couldn't stop the tremors…nor could he stop his words.

"They trusted me to be there…but I wasn't! I should have known it was coming, but I didn't! It was right in front of me! I lost more people! How many times am I going to repeat the same mistakes!?"

He bowed his head.

"Maybe I'm just a fluke of a Jounin. I should never have been given that promotion. Even the first time…I failed. I couldn't protect them. And even now…again, I failed. Maybe it's a good thing that they will no longer be under my 'guidance'. Nobody should…"

The fight was gone. The anger was gone.

That just left the sorrow and helplessness in its place.

The same helplessness he had felt when he discovered that his father had chosen to leave him, and the rest of the world, because the man couldn't deal with the guilt.

The same helplessness he had felt when Obito threw him out of the way of the boulders.

The same helplessness he had felt when he heard of Rin's death.

The same helplessness he had felt when he could do naught but watch as his teacher and mentor sacrificed himself for the entire village.

And what had he done to respond to that?

He had been put in charge of three of Konoha's next generation…and had failed them miserably.

"Maybe I should resign…I can't even protect the people that matter the most. How can I possibly protect anything or anyone, then?" Kakashi mumbled. He hadn't meant to say that aloud, to be honest.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Iruka move.

Ah…so here it was. He was going to be chastised, or taken to the asylum…or maybe hit.

Though, perhaps he deserved to be hit.

He'd give the Chuunin a free hit, sure. Or two. Or three.

However, none of that came.

No scolding words.

No question to his sanity.

No blows or pain.

Instead, he felt himself pulled against another body.

He felt arms wrap around him and hold him close.

Kakashi blinked in surprise.

Iruka said nothing for a moment as he just held the other man. He didn't care who saw, either.

He wasn't sure what to say. Before, he had been choosing his words carefully because he didn't want to upset the man. He had mentioned pride instead of commenting on how it was a good thing that Sakura asked to apprentice to Tsunade because he was afraid that Kakashi would take that the wrong way.

But now, maybe…he should just not think about it.

"Enough…" Iruka's voice was slightly raspy as he held back his own tears. The pain of the other man had cut right into his own heart…made him want to cry. Maybe, in place of the one in his arms that couldn't seem to shed a tear.

"What…are you doing…?" Kakashi seemed a little dazed.

"I don't really know…" Iruka responded quietly. "Back when I was a kid, my teacher always said I was impulsive. Maybe I'm just acting on that impulse."

Kakashi had stiffened at first when he was embraced, but now, he felt himself relax a little in the hold. It was then that he noticed the tears that streamed down the Chuunin's face. "Why are you crying?"

Again, came the same answer. "I don't know."

"You're not the one that failed."

"No, perhaps I did. They were my students before yours…when I heard of the mission, I sometimes wondered…did I do enough? Could I have done anything more? I thought that, maybe if I had paid more attention to them…this wouldn't have happened."

Kakashi frowned. "What could have been done?"

"Honestly…I have no idea. But, you know what? The day of the Sandaime's funeral…when I saw you with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura…when I saw the expressions on their faces…I knew you had done more for them than I ever did."

"Not a chance."

"It's true. I still remember the smile on Sasuke's face, then. Maybe not a 'smile', but there was a relaxed aura about him. And that was after the entire fiasco, too."

"That was Naruto's doing, not mine."

"One person can't support the world."

Kakashi grunted.

Iruka smiled softly. "Naruto _does_ have an amazing power…an amazing ability. But it wasn't just him at that time. It was Sakura, and it was you."

"Then why did all this…?"

"I can speculate, but nothing more."

"But your 'speculations' allow you not to blame yourself."

Iruka shrugged slightly. "Perhaps. Because Naruto was so far behind when he graduated, he worked extra hard to get stronger. Sasuke, who was at the top of the class, felt he would always be number one. But when he saw Naruto's progress…he felt inferior."

"You should be a psychologist."

Iruka chuckled.

It was a comforting rumble to feel.

"Then, Sasuke encountered Itachi…and between the two, he felt he hadn't improved, at all. So when he was offered more power……he jumped at it. Without thinking, even."

"I'm fairly sure he thought it through."

"I don't think so. He tried to kill his best friend. That doesn't seem to be the actions of someone thinking in their right mind."

Kakashi frowned. "You make it sound like it wasn't my fault…"

"It's not."

"It was."

"How so?"

"I…should have seen it…"

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "You're not omnipotent."

"But he showed warning signs…"

"He showed warning signs back in my classroom, too. Know what I realized?"

"What?"

"I did what I could. I tried my best. Maybe my best wasn't good enough, and I couldn't save one person…but I was able to save another."

"Another?"

"Naruto."

"If you're insinuating about my finding him and getting him to the hospital…"

"No. I'm talking about loneliness. He had nobody before us. Maybe I couldn't save Sasuke…maybe you couldn't, either. But you still saved Naruto from the darkness. You can't be there for everyone…you can't save everybody. I've realized that. It's frustrating, but it's the truth. You're strong, but if you can just save one out of two people, isn't that enough?"

Kakashi felt the dampness against his mask, and cursed Obito for being a crybaby.

"Instead of looking at who you failed…look at who you saved. Naruto is more determined than ever, and Sakura has taken a step up in the world. And that was _because_ Sasuke wasn't brought back. You had the hardest team to deal with. Yet, you still managed to save most of them. Maybe not all of them…but nobody expected you to."

Again, Kakashi frowned at Obito for being the crybaby since he could still feel the growing dampness on his mask…

Then, he realized that it was the right side of his mask that was damp.

But how could that be? It wasn't raining. It wasn't even drizzling.

And Iruka's own tears had stopped shortly after they had started.

"Nobody even expected Naruto to turn out the way he did, except maybe a few. You helped that…because you helped to save him from eternal darkness. Because you accepted him. No single person can save everyone…it's humanly impossible. And, you _are_ human, you know. Even as a ninja…to have saved just one person…isn't that enough? Isn't that alright?"

With a start, Kakashi realized that the dampness of his mask was from his own eye.

It was him…

He was crying.

How long had the tears been falling?

And for whom?

For what?

The past?

The present?

He didn't know.

But he did know a few things as his hands reached up almost on their own accord.

As they gripped onto Iruka's sleeves as if to seek comfort that he, himself, didn't know he needed.

He knew that the warmth that spread through his body was welcome.

He also knew that this seemingly ordinary Chuunin was nothing but ordinary.

The memory of a brown-haired Genin stirred in his memory again. A Genin with a topknot, that told him about family about ten years ago.

And he knew, without a doubt, that this man, this presence, this warmth…was something special. Something that seemed to always be there, even when he didn't know it.

A gift.

And perhaps, that's why he was able to let go.

Perhaps, that's why he answered the way he did.

With a single word.

"Yes."

It's enough. It's okay.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Guide Us with a Light of Love

When I wrote this chapter, if I had posted this story directly onto ff.n after writing it, I'd be posting spoiler warning upon spoiler warning for this one. However, by this point, I'd say it's hardly a spoiler.

When I wrote this, Naruto hadn't even confronted Pain/Pein yet, and dozens of people (including Kakashi) were still in limbo.

I think I wrote this around when chapter 430 or so came out. So, if you've read the manga to that point, then no spoilers. If not…slight spoilers since the resolution is slightly different from cannon (due to the fact that Naruto and the Pain/Pein in Konoha hadn't even really started to fight when I wrote it).

Unlike the previous 'chapters', this one has KakaIru by the end. Though, not heavy on it…it's still there.

* * *

Chapter 4: Guide Us With a Light of Love

Konoha wasn't just a proverbial disaster zone…

It was a _complete_ disaster zone.

Half the city was leveled from the first wave of destruction, and then there was the battle between Naruto and Pain. The blond had won, of course, but the damage that Konoha had suffered before he came was insurmountable.

Thanks to Tsunade and Katsuyu, the death toll wasn't nearly as high as it was when the Kyuubi had attacked, or during the Third Shinobi War.

In the beginning, at least.

Before the hospital was destroyed during Pain's devastating attack.

Sakura had already had her hands full trying to save everyone that had been brought in, and then the ceiling came down on them. She had only survived thanks to one of Katsuya's slugs.

But the others?

They hadn't been as lucky.

Some medical staff had survived, and they had worked with Sakura tirelessly to uncover whomever they could before the next wave of injured were brought to them.

Sakura estimated they had lost at least half the patients that had been brought in. Perhaps some were still alive and buried under the rocks…but there hadn't been any time to uncover any more than a few before more injured showed up.

After the destructive attack, civilians were brought in, as well.

Sakura knew her job wouldn't be easy…she knew it was quite possible for her to see loved ones or comrades brought in.

But what she didn't expect was for a comatose Kakashi to be brought into the temporary medical tent with an unconscious Chouza by none other than Chouji Akimichi.

* * *

Kakashi didn't know how much time it had taken to recount practically his entire life's story to his father since the man had died. Time was relative in whatever place he was at. But it had hardly seemed like any time had passed, at all.

Perhaps that was what it would be like for now on, in the realm of the dead.

Kakashi certainly hadn't imagined it to be a dark place with naught but a campfire, but then again, he hadn't expected to go to heaven with his deeds.

If it was hell, then he had arrived.

"You have a thoughtful look on your face," Sakumo stated. "Forget something?"

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. At first, it had been a little odd, to be reunited and speaking with his dead father. But about halfway through recounting his life, he had gotten used to it.

Even Sakumo had spoken.

There had been regret…a lot of it. Pain…plenty. A sorrow to meet up again 'in a place like this', as Sakumo had put it, but still a joy to get to speak with his son again.

"I was just thinking…this isn't what I imagined hell to be," Kakashi mused.

Sakumo laughed lightly. "I'm not sure it _is_ hell."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Out of habit, he kept his left eye closed and the mask up. Though, he didn't know why. It was a strange place, that was certain…or was it just the entire situation that was strange?

"I think this place is worse than hell. There's nothing but darkness for miles upon miles. No up, no down…no left or right," Sakumo said quietly.

"I found you, though…there was a small fire." Kakashi indicated to the campfire that they sat around.

"This? I'm not sure where it came from. I didn't make it. I tried for quite some time to make one, but I couldn't. This just suddenly appeared some time ago. Was it after I met that boy…?"

"Boy?" Kakashi blinked.

Sakumo smiled softly. "I think it was after I met him. I don't know the years in this place…I can't say how long ago it was. But I think it was shortly after when I killed myself."

Kakashi leaned back a bit, curiosity painted on his features. "What happened?"

"I had been in and out of this place…when I was out, I met a lost little boy in a wooded area…"

* * *

Iruka had certainly seen better days. He figured he was lucky that he hadn't been at the epicenter of the explosion, but being on the outskirts of it wasn't a pleasant experience for him.

He had barely been able to do any fighting, really…every time he headed towards an area that was obviously in the midst of a fight, he found one or two people on the ground, still alive.

That, of course, led to getting them to the hospital.

And he wasn't the only one. There were other Chuunin and Genin, and even a few Jounin, that had to abandon their way to a battlefield to tend to the wounded.

Though, Iruka felt he actually did more by helping the injured. He knew he wasn't the toughest Chuunin out there…he could do some sealing jutsu, but otherwise, he was limited to the basics.

He knew that, had Kakashi not shown up when he did, he would have been killed.

Sometimes, he felt his mind wander…he wondered how the Jounin was faring.

But then, he had to focus back on his own tasks. He didn't know any real medical jutsu, so that meant field bandages for the injured.

There were so many that he had used up all his bandages, and had to use anything available, which included strips from his own sleeves or the injured party's clothing. It wasn't as sanitary, but it was better than nothing.

Iruka knew the village was large, but never knew just how large it was until he had to carry two injured ninja halfway across it with some injuries of his own.

The blast had nearly buried him under a building, and he had been lucky enough that the supports held and he hadn't been crushed.

He had cuts, abrasions, and contusions on various spots. The worst was a gash on his left shoulder that he had to wrap with what remained of his left sleeve. Or was the worst the damage to his right leg?

That one, he splinted in case it was broken…he wasn't sure if it was a break or a sprain.

Iruka always had a high pain tolerance, and since he could still move about, albeit painfully, he hadn't even asked the medics to look at him.

How could he, when there were some far worse off than he, himself, was?

Though, when he reached the temporary medical tent that had been set up in lieu of the hospital, he was grateful for the respite.

They didn't have many cots, so most had to use sheets or bedrolls that had been thrown onto the ground.

Iruka carefully got the two he had carried onto a couple as he avoided the panicked medical staff.

"Oh!" Sakura pulled herself up short when she saw the new arrivals. "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled weakly. "Sorry to burden you with a couple more…neither seem to be in critical condition. I patched them up as best as I could…"

Sakura eyed him up and down.

Iruka took that moment to inspect her, as well. Except for some bruises and dirt, she seemed injury free. She was pale, though, and there was a line of tension that radiated throughout her entire being.

That was odd, considering that Konoha's state was now the retrieval and healing of the wounded. There were no more battles…Naruto had ended the fight.

Then again, with all the injured around them, perhaps that was it…?

"Stay here."

Iruka blinked.

"Get treatment…you're injured."

"It's not bad…" Iruka started.

Sakura gave him a glare. "You. Are. Injured. You're staying. Go back out there, and…what if you collapse?"

"I can't impose on the ones that need treatment more than I do. It's just a cut and, at worse, a fracture…" Iruka protested. Still, there was something strange in her behavior and insistence that he stay.

Sakura bit her lip, then sighed. She wordlessly pointed to a corner. "There. Just wait, then."

Iruka didn't argue, this time. His body _did_ hurt, after all…and she seemed overly concerned for some odd reason.

It wasn't until he got to the corner she had indicated that he figured it out.

Because the man that lay there, barely breathing, was none other than Kakashi Hatake.

"We did what we could for him…but it's touch and go…" Sakura spoke quietly from behind him. "Our equipment was destroyed when the hospital collapsed…we're literally working off soldier pills and anything we have on us. Even supplies and bandages…it's less wounds and more chakra depletion with him, though. We…I…did what I could…"

Iruka somehow managed up a smile for her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did your best, Sakura. He's strong…don't worry about it."

Sakura drew in a shaky breath, then let it out and gave him a nod. "I…have to go tend to the others, now. Just…"

Iruka nodded. "I know."

Sakura glanced at them once…a desperate, saddened gaze…then, she headed back into the bustle of activity.

Iruka slowly sat down next to the man, and looked at him.

He was still…breathing, but barely.

A touch indicated that he was far colder than what was normal.

Iruka wasn't a medic, but he knew that there were only a few degrees difference between Kakashi's skin and that of death.

Without much thought, he pulled off his flak jacket and covered Kakashi as best as he could with it, even though it probably didn't make much of a difference.

Iruka ran a shaking hand through his hair and bit back tears. "Oh, God…"

* * *

Kakashi prodded the fire in front of them.

"It was the first time someone thought of me to be an angel. And suddenly…this fire appeared. I don't know why, but I just waited by it. Remembering, reminiscing, regretting…thinking about what that child said to me."

Kakashi listened quietly. He had been surprised by the story. At a time when even he had forsaken his father, someone had still believed. Even if they thought the one that helped them was real.

"Funny, though…we're talking. Just like he said. I'm sorry, son…for what I did."

Kakashi shook his head. "It was…hard. But…I've had a couple people show me the way, myself. Maybe, at first, I did hate you…more for leaving me behind, I think. I threw myself into missions, then…"

"Kakashi…"

"But then, someone showed me that it was alright to care. And then, I was shown that I have to live with my decisions, no matter how painful."

"That teammate you told me about? Obito?"

"Mm…and someone else. Strange, but he was always there whenever I was completely depressed. When he comforted me after I failed to save Sasuke…I realized he had been there once, before. Back when I thought I had lost everything."

Sakumo smiled. "Funny how that works, hm? You completely give up, and then someone saves you. I thought I had saved that boy…but perhaps it was the other way around."

Something nagged at Kakashi's mind about the encounter his father had spoken of with the lost child. "Did…the child say what his name was? Maybe I knew of him…"

Sakumo thought a moment, then chuckled. "How can I forget? He said his name was Iruka. Umino Iruka, I believe."

Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"What?"

"That's the one…the man I told you about…the person that always seemed to be there whenever I needed it but didn't know it…" Kakashi's voice held a hint of reverence.

Sakumo smiled again. "He sounds like a great person. I suppose, then, he did keep that innocence about him. At that time, he thanked me…but I think now, I'd like to thank him."

Kakashi just stared into the darkness. _It was Iruka. This whole time. And, back before he even knew me…back when I had given up on my own father…he believed. _

Sakumo observed his son for a few moments, then spoke up again, "You love him."

Kakashi's left eye sprung open in shock, and his right one widened as his head whipped around to stare at his father. "Wh-what!?"

Sakumo laughed at the reaction, then quieted down. "It's alright to, you know."

"But he's…he's so…and I'm…just…" Kakashi frowned.

"Love transcends time, space, and souls…or so I've heard. You said you're tainted, so you aren't sure what to feel, correct?"

Kakashi nodded dumbly.

"But it sounds as if he cares greatly for you. You said it, yourself…he's always been there. I realized too late…that the universe is built on love. I was so absorbed in the emotions and feelings of hopelessness back on Earth…I couldn't see that you were still there."

Kakashi let his left eye close, which caused a couple tears to fall.

Sakumo closed his eyes with a smile. "Can you hear it, Kakashi? Can you feel it?"

"Feel what, dad?" Kakashi frowned in confusion. "Hear what?"

"Close your eyes…and just listen. If I can hear it…so can you. It's meant for you, after all."

Kakashi was more than confused, but shut his eyes.

There was a slight buzzing noise, but otherwise, nothing.

There was…

"Nothing. I don't…I can't hear it…dad, what are you talking about?"

Sakumo opened his eyes and looked at his son. "Kakashi…just let go. You aren't trapped in this darkness. You don't have to be. You only think you are. It was hard on you, but…your light still burns strong. You can find it."

"I…don't know if I can. I'm not sure how…"

"You can. Just say it. Listen again…"

* * *

Iruka didn't know how long he had sat there with his head cradled in his hands. But something made him look over at the man that lay beside him.

Feelings and emotions raged through him. He knew a ninja's life was full of peril…and he knew that death was an inevitable part of it.

But why did death have to claim people so young?

Why did it have to claim someone important to them?

Not that everyone wasn't important to someone, but…

_Why Kakashi?_

Iruka lifted his head and wiped his eyes, then reached out with his right hand and curled it around Kakashi's left.

_So cold…_

Cold…but he could still see the man's chest rise and fall. Slow, barely, but…it was there. He could still feel the weak pulse that ran through the man's skin.

Iruka swallowed a lump in his throat.

He didn't know why he started to talk…but something compelled him to.

"Hey…it's me. Iruka. I know…you might think it's weird, if you can hear this and all. Having some no-name Chuunin talking to you, but…you were great. Chouza survived, you know. Chouji, too…he brought you and his father in, I heard."

Tears filled his brown eyes, and he tried to blink them away.

"Sakura was a wreck…she didn't expect to see you like that. I've heard her joke about missions…that you end up in bed after every one. But this…hit a little too close to home, I think. I can see it in her eyes…she wants this to be a nightmare. She's grateful Naruto showed up, and…"

Iruka gulped around the lump in his throat.

"He did show up. Naruto, I mean. I didn't get to see much, but he was…amazing. He's so strong, now. He's helping to…find and bring in the wounded. So are the others…though, Ino is here in the tent, now…"

Iruka couldn't stop the flow of tears.

"They've all grown up so much…even Konohamaru. He came in with Ebisu…he barely had a mark on him, though Ebisu needed healing. The others fought…they're alive. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji…though, you already knew Chouji was alive, right?"

The Chuunin valiantly held back a sob.

"They were amazing. My students…and yours. Sakura and Naruto……healing the wounded and defending Konoha. We spoke of pride once, before…maybe not then, but maybe now…you can be truly proud of them."

Iruka drew in a shaky breath.

"They've surpassed us…their generation has completely taken over. But that doesn't mean we're not needed. Naruto said he would be the next Hokage, remember? We…we have to be there to see it. He already lost Jiraiya-sama…"

He couldn't stop the sob that pulled from his throat, but made no motion to dry his tears since his left arm hurt to move, and his right hand still held Kakashi's left.

"During this fight, I kept thinking…I could die at any time. And maybe, I would have to die for Konoha. But…if there's a chance to survive…what about the ones we leave behind? If there's a chance we can live……you saved me back there. Because of that, I was able to get quite a few to the medical tent. Because of that, I got to see Naruto come out of nowhere to save us."

Iruka gave Kakashi's hand a squeeze.

"He still needs us…maybe not for skills or jutsu, but…after Jiraiya-sama died, he was broken up. I like to think that maybe I helped a bit, but…it was also Shikamaru that helped him. And not just Shikamaru…but because he had others, too. His friends, us…his family."

Iruka bowed his head a moment. There had been no reaction…throughout everything he said, nothing.

He didn't want to believe it, though. Just like when his parents died, he didn't want to believe it.

"Naruto still needs you…needs you to see him become the Hokage. Because he'll do it. It's more than just big talk, now. He _will_ become the Hokage."

Another sob.

Of all the times, why was he useless, now?

"Sakura, too…she was so scared when you showed up in here. She still is…even if you disagree, you helped her to become what she is, now. Don't argue it, you did. She's stronger than ever…you should see it."

More tears.

"You've done so much for them…you helped Shikamaru and his team take down the ones that killed Asuma. You led Kurenai's team magnificently during the information on Orochimaru's hideout. And now, to save Chouji and defend Konoha…"

Iruka sniffled.

"Maybe you feel you've done enough. You certainly have done plenty. But…maybe, there's…"

Iruka bit his lip to contain a sob, though it did little good.

"Naruto needs you…"

What was his feeling?

He knew that feeling.

He had felt it, before, around Kakashi.

"Sakura needs you…"

It wasn't enough. He never seemed to have enough. Even when he tried to save Naruto from Mizuki way back when, the roles were quickly reversed.

"Konoha needs you…"

_What about me?_

Everyone had grown so much…he still had the next generation to teach…he always did. It would be some time before the academy would be rebuilt, though.

His former students had saved them all.

Iruka remembered a man he had met when he was a child.

A man he called an angel.

He still didn't know who that man was…

But now, he prayed…if that man was still up there…if he could still hear him…

To please, help a lost child once more.

His parents were gone, his students had moved on…

The next words came in a strained tone around the tears.

"…I need you. Because I think…no, I know…that I…"

* * *

"_I love you."_

* * *

Kakashi's eyes shot open. Both of them. He looked left, then right…or, what he thought was left and right in the place that was, yet wasn't, hell.

He had felt it.

Or did he hear it?

Maybe both…

But it was a tug.

A pull.

And there was something…something he just couldn't explain.

A stirring in his chest…

And suddenly, he felt more alive than before as he lifted a hand up and placed it over his heart.

Sakumo smiled when he saw the gesture. "You heard it, then. Open your eyes."

"My eyes are open…"

"Then, can you see it? You heard it…you felt it…can you see it?"

Kakashi knew it was there, somewhere…the presence of the one that had always been there for him.

But where?

When he looked at his father, he was surprised to see a glow that surrounded the man.

"Dad…?"

Sakumo stood and held out his hand. "Take it, Kakashi."

"But…what about…?" Kakashi frowned. "What about you?"

Sakumo smiled. "Light, Kakashi, saves those of us in the darkness."

"But what's the light?"

Sakumo's entire body was illuminated, now, but it wasn't a painful one. "Love, son. It's love. Come, then."

"Are you…?"

Sakumo's smile brightened.

For the first time since he could remember, since the 'incident', since he stumbled upon the man in this place that was neither heaven nor hell, it was a true smile. A warm smile. A real smile.

"I'll be leaving, too…but I won't be going to the same place you're going. Not if you want it. I love you, son…but I don't want you to follow me. Not this time."

Kakashi knew his cheeks were damp, and not just from Obito's eye. He took a couple steps…then embraced the man. "I…won't forget."

"I know."

"I'm proud of you, dad."

"I know."

"I…love you."

"…I know, son. I know. But I'm not the only one that loves you in return. Go on, now. And…son?"

"Yea, dad?"

"Tell him…how you feel."

The light increased…the darkness was receding. If either looked close enough, they could see each other fade slowly.

"I will."

"And tell him…that the angel said 'thank you'."

"I will, dad. I will."

* * *

Iruka hadn't even realized when the hand he held started to warm up.

He hadn't realized the twitch every so often.

Or maybe he did, and just didn't want to think that it was a possible death twitch.

But what _did_ get his attention was when the hand he held suddenly curled weakly back around his own…and gave it a squeeze.

Iruka's head shot up, eyes wide, as he gazed at the man next to him.

Now that he looked, the pasty complexion had given way to a more healthier shine. He was still pale, but…he definitely looked more alive.

Iruka thought he had no more tears left. He honestly thought so. But when a blue-gray eye opened and focused on him, they came back.

Kakashi smiled at the man from under his mask. He drew in a deep breath, then let it out. He could barely move…but that was to be expected from chakra depletion.

He didn't even know why he was still alive.

It was a miracle he had survived.

Kakashi glanced up at the Chuunin when he heard a sob. _A miracle named 'Iruka'._

Iruka honestly tried to stop his tears…he really did. But they just wouldn't stop. Nor would the smile that slowly spread across his face. "This is…real?"

Kakashi's smile softened. "The angel…says 'thank you'."

Iruka laughed. He couldn't help it. But he did. He laughed until his sides hurt, and until his cheeks were damp with tears.

And through it all, Kakashi just held onto the man's hand.

When the laughter died down, Iruka lay next to the man and threw his left arm around the other in a hug. He refused to let go with his right hand, and…pain be damned.

"Thank God…" Iruka rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder…if nothing more than to tell himself that this was _real_. That the other was _alive_.

Kakashi slowly lifted his right arm, and managed to let it rest on Iruka's back.

"_Tell him."_

"Iruka?" Kakashi mumbled as he felt warmer than he ever had been. But not an uncomfortable warmth…and not a boiling warmth. It was a warmth that enveloped him, and made him feel that he was safe. That nothing could hurt him.

"Huh?" Iruka sniffled.

"I love you, too," Kakashi said softly.

Iruka choked on tears of joy, and hugged the man as best as he could from their position. He felt it, too…a warmth. A joy. The enveloping feeling of safety. _You said 'thank you' to me…but it's I who has to thank you. I know you helped bring him back. The one I love. I hope you continue to watch over us. Once again…thank you, mister angel._

**END**


End file.
